It was my fault
by PatryTrusky
Summary: Post 4x13 All in the family. What if the whole team had been in the police station and not just Flack? DL Please read and review!


**A.N:** Post 4x13 All in the family. What if the whole team had been in the police station and not just Flack?

Hope you like it. Review, comment… As always, I own nothing. I´m not English so feel free to correct me when I´m wrong. Really.

Danny looked how Detective Angell handled Rikki, he glanced at his co-workers and without other word he prepared to leave, but suddenly, when he heard his surname he turned around to see face to face with Flack, while the rest looked at him.

- You have to stop blaming yourself from Ruben´s death- Flack started.

- Stop blaming myself? - Danny repeated without believe it- As if it´s easy, damn Flack! He was ten! He was only ten and I had to protect him, I had to take him home, but I didn't, and now he´s death! So tell me how I can stop blaming myself, cause I don´t know- and with a slam, he left the room.

He wandered around the corridors aimlessly; meanwhile his mind wandered in his little neighbor´s memories. His laugh, which he listened every morning through the walls, his eyes, the mirror of his sweet soul, that naughty hair, which didn´t let tame and his hyperactivity, which makes Danny get up early, he couldn´t help, but he missed him. He found an empty stairs and sat down there, since he wanted to talk to nobody.

**MEANWHILE AT THE ROOM**

- Poor, he is devastated- Hawkes mentioned.

- Yeah, by the way Flack, how have you known what was going on? - Stella asked.

- Well, I…

- I told him- Lindsay cut him off while four pairs of eyes looked at her- well, actually I told him that Danny wasn´t answering the phone and if he could try to call him.

- Yes, I went to his home and I found information about Ollie in the laptop, I saw the memorial services for Ruben and it was something in there, so I brought to the lab and Lindsay found a number, I called and it was the bondsman, I brought nearer and I saw Danny leaving a shop, then he told me that Rikki had gone to his place this morning to tell him about Ruben´s funeral, next he turned around and…- Flack wasn´t sure to tell them about Danny´s gun, the one that Rikki had steal.

- And what Flack? - Mac asked.

- Well…you know…RikkistoleDanny´sgun- Flack answered quickly.

- What? - Hawkes asked.

- Flack, tell me I haven´t heard what I think I have heard- Stella asked.

- Well, that depends on what you have heard…- Flack tried to avoid.

- Don´t tell me that Rikki stole Danny´s gun.

Flack bowed the head beat and nodded. 

- Yeah, when he turned around to offer her a cup of coffee, she took the gun and left his house. When Danny was going to go to the lab, he realized that his gun wasn´t there and he followed Rikki, he didn´t found her, so he went to find Ollie, I gave him one hour to find her, when the hour was over I tried to call him, but he didn´t answer so I went to see what happened and I saw his Harley but he wasn´t so I realized that he was also following Ollie, and I did the same. Then, I arrived where they were while Danny tried to persuade Rikki to put the gun down and he said that if she had to shoot to someone, she had to shoot him, she put the gun down and Danny took it away from her, but then Ollie started to say some things and Danny… well, Danny is Danny… he… got nervous so he punched Ollie till I could divide them and well, next thing I know is that Danny wanted to take Rikki away to calm her down. I told him that he had to bring her in an hour or I would do what I had to do. You have seen the rest…

- I…- Lindsay started- I'm going to look for Danny, I think he doesn't need to be alone- and with this, she left the room.

They four stayed looking how Lindsay left the room.

- Hey Flack, why Lindsay told you about Danny? – asked Hawkes.

A little smile crossed the lips of the young Detective.

- Well – he answered – I think that is something obvious.

At first Hawkes didn't understand, he looked at his co-worker faces and saw a funny look on them despite the circumstances.

- What… ohhh… I think I got it… but, how long? – he asked.

- I have my suspicions but I'm not sure – Stella said.

- I think – Mac added – since the warehouse incident more or less, when they "traded shifts".

- Yes – Flack added – when we came in the warehouse she was worried and seemed guilty or something.

- We can be sure about something, whenever happened, it must be serious, nobody flies to Montana just for a whim.

- But… didn't you see? – asked Flack.

- What? – asked in turn the former forensic.

- Well, I was on Internet to see about the judgment and all that… you know, the thing is I ended up in the web of a local newspaper and the photo I saw was excellent, at first I didn't believe it, sincerely, after almost two years with the same… because it was obvious this between them…

- But, what did you see? – an impatient Stella asked.

- Hmmm… Didn't Stella Bonassera find out? This must be serious…

- Flack…

- Okay, okay… well, they were in the photo.

- Yes, and?

- Well, they almost kissed.

- What? – Stella exclaimed – But how? I mean, why didn't she tell me?

- Well, that's something you will have to ask her, didn't you realize how they were after come back from Montana? Like in old times. I remember the first case we got after that, the one with the wine. We were in the wine cellar and it was like they ignored me, as if I wasn't there with them. It was just the two playing jokes – Flack answered.

- If you had observed them, you would have notice their looks, the smiles… and you would had also noticed that sometimes they came in or left the lab together… - Mac mentioned – Because of that, when Lindsay told me about Danny's flu, I told her to make sure she didn't catch what he had got…

- Really? Mac, you have to tell us about these things before – Hawkes said.

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second hear. He blushed and said:

- Sorry, I think I have learned from Stella…

Meanwhile Lindsay walked in the corridor during awhile finding nobody, but she suddenly heard a suffocate sob coming from the stairs which were in her right side. She didn't know why but she steered in that direction and what she found broke her heart. 

Danny was sat in the stairs with his arms around the knees and the face hidden between them at the same time that he cried.

Lindsay wasn't sure what to do, she didn't know if console him or just leave him alone, because she was afraid of him screaming at her or he withdrew into himself.

She risked and chose the first option; she approached slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder fearful. At first, Danny tensed and tried to get rid of her, but she didn't give in and he didn't move, he tried to stop crying but he couldn't, tears fell from his handsome face. 

During awhile none of them say anything. Suddenly Danny lifted up his head and tried tos ay something, but Lindsay cut him off.

- Shh, you don't need to say anything.

Danny closed his mouth, but after a while he opened it again and said:

- I'm… I'm sorry, I'm sorry for how I have treated you during these days, I didn't have to but I did. I know I have behaved badly to everyone and especially to you…

- Danny – Lindsay interrupted him – I understand you, don't be sorry.

- No, please, let me… let me do this, I know I have screwed up all this, and I'm sorry because… because you are the most important in my life… - he added this in a whisper and continued – I… these days I have been so bad without you by my side, I know it's my fault for push you away, I was very confused with Ruben's thing… - he choked on a sob – it was… it was something unexpected, when… I saw him in autopsy's room… I couldn't believe it, it was like a nightmare, I couldn't believe, when I told him to go home he was fine and then… besides, when I went to talk to Rikki… the world came down, I couldn't tell her that she had lost her only one son… I couldn't bear it, because of that I wanted to be alone; I didn't want anybody to see me like that, I couldn't… and because of that I have screwed up all this, I… - he inhaled and looked at Lindsay in the eyes – I… I love you and I can't lose you, because if I do, I will have lost the only good thing that has happened to me in all my life. And if that happens I couldn't support.

When Lindsay heard this she didn't know how to react, but when she looked at his eyes, she saw that everything was true, she saw love, fear and blame. The love he felt for her and was mutual, even though they were together for a few months by now. Fear and blame, the same that she had felt years ago when a crazy man killed her friends and she was the only one who survived, it took a long time to understand that she wasn't guilty, she was just a victim, but she promised to herself to help Danny in order to he didn't feel the same.

She wouldn't leave him, and before he could add something else, Lindsay said:

- I love you too Danny.

Danny's eyes lighted up, and for first time in a long time a smile crossed his tired face.

Slowly, their faces came nearer, when their lips touched, Danny felt peace and joy, the guilt for Ruben's death went away and all because of the woman he loved, the first he had loved and the only one he would love. 

Together they could leave all this.

Together they could do it.

Together.

**A.N 2:** So… what do you think? Correct me if I'm wrong and review please! You have to see that purple button so click and write a review!


End file.
